Go pour l’Île
by lrschasecb3
Summary: -Cette année nous organisons un exposé sur "La vie sur l’Ile" et nous cherchons des volontaires pour y habiter temporairement sur l’Île y a t’il des volontaires dans cette classe ? une seul main se lève -Ho non pas toi Ruby (histoire avec principalement OC)
1. go pour l'île

**Prof :** Comme vous le savez, il y a un an le roi Benjamin à nommer quatre enfants de l'Île pour venir vivre à Auradon, après avoir observés des amélioration considérable dans le caractère de nos quatre anciens habitants de l'île nous les avons accueilli définitivement à Auradon. Cette année nous organisons un exposé sur "La vie sur l'Ile" et nous cherchons des volontaires pour y habiter quelques semaine. . Y a t'il des volontaires dans cette classe ?

Tout les élèves se regardèrent pour voir si un d'entre eux se proposerai mais personne ne leva la main personne sauf une jeune fille au cheveux brun et au yeux gris nommé Ruby.

 **Prof :** Ruby très bien, quelqu'un d'autre que Ruby ?

 **Ruby :** Pourquoi monsieur, vous me croyez pas capable de m'adapter ?

 **Prof :** Non j'ai plutôt peur qu'on décidé de t'y laisser définitivement, il faut dire que tu n'ai pas vraiment un modèle de bonne attitude.

 **Ruby :** Je vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.

 **Josh :** Tu m'a jeter un verre d'eau dessus parce que je demandai si il allait pleuvoir.

 **Raven :** T'es complètement taret, encore plus que ma grand mère et dieux seuls savent comme elle est singlée.

 **Lexa** : T'as jamais bu le thé avec mon père.

 **Raven :** C'est quand ?

 **Lexa :** A 2h precise, l'heure c'est l'heure.

 **Raven :** L'heure du cour de math ?

 **Lexa :** 1h après le thé.

 **Raven :** L'heure de ta naissance ?

 **Lexa :** Trois heure avant le thé.

 **Raven :** **(lève les main en l'air )** Ok, Lexa est plus folle que Ruby.

 **Jenny :** Elle a joué avec ma lampe sans mon autorisation alors que le mit trouvais.

 **Ruby :** Hé, t'es de quel coter toi, t'es sensée me soutenir.

 **Jenny :** OK j'en suis aussi. **(en levant la main)**

 **Prof :** Quelqu'un d'autre que Jenny ou Ruby ?

 **Jenny :** Hé je comprend pourquoi c'est une mauvaise idée pour Ruby mais pour moi, je suis plutôt calme, non ?

 **Prof :** Plutôt oui, mais tu te laisse trop rapidement influencé par ton amie.

 **Ruby :** Et toc, miss influençable. Hé mais vous être entrain de dire que j'ai une mauvaise influence. **(faussement vexée)** J'en suis outrée.

 **Raven :** **(chuchote avec Lexa)** Psss, ça fait quoi si tu loupe l'heure du thé ?

 **Lexa :** **(chuchote)** Je passerai la meilleure journée de ma vie, je haïs le thé.

 **Raven :** **(chuchote)** Sur l'Île, y a pas de thé.

 **Lexa :** **(levant la main)** J'en suis.

 **Raven :** **(levant la main)** Moi aussi.

 **Prof** : **(massant ses tempe)** Les pires de la classe envoyer seul sur l'Île, ça ne peut que bien se passer **(faussement convaincu)** Bon bien sûr nous avons également quelque volontaires dans les autre classe...

 **Raven :** **(chuchote)** 10 euros que Luna et Beth sont du voyage.

 **Ruby : (chuchote)** Tenue

 **Prof :** Là encore nous n'avons pas d'élève sérieux comme volontaire et se sera donc Luna fille de Rebelle et Annabeth fille de Peter Pan qui vous accompagnerons. Raven, Ruby merci de ne pas parier d'argent lors de mes cours.

 **Ruby :** Vous êtes pas drôle vivement l'Île.


	2. Le dixième membres

**voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'ai vu qu'on suivait déjà mon histoire et j'en suis sincèrement fier, ce chapitre arrive extrêmement vite car je l'avait déjà écrit avant de poste l'histoire.** **moins de blabla plus de lecture.** Une fois le cour terminer, les élèves purent sortir pour déjeuné.

 **Ruby/Raven :** **(chanson et danse improvisé)** On vas, sur l'Ile ! On vas, sur l'Île !

 **Lexa :** Et c'est moi la cinglée?

 **Annabeth (alias Beth)** **(en arrivant avec Luna** Les filles vous devinerez jamais...

 **Ruby :** On a déjà deviné parce que **(signe à Raven** )

 **Ruby/Raven : (chanson et danse improvisé)** On vas, sur l'Ile ! On vas, sur l'Île !

 **Mal : (en arrivant avec Evie)** Donc c'est vous qui partez pour l'Île?

 **Beth :** Oui en effet. Des conseils pour qu'on reste en vie ?

 **Evie :** Il y a quatre enfants de Crochet sur l'Île et la Reine de coeur avec ses rejetons. Toi et Lex' devrai garder l'identité de vos parents cachés. Ha et Jenny, on a aucune nouvelle de Jafard, reste discrète.

 **Mal :** Sinon soyer pourri jusqu'à la moelle et il vous accueilleront à bras ouvert.

 **Ruby :** On vas s'en sortir dans le pire des cas en envoi le piaf **(donne un coup de coude à Raven)** chercher de l'aide.

 **Raven :** Hé je suis pas un pigeon voyageur !

 **Mal :** Bon à plus les filles, on devrai venir vous renseigner dans la journée avant votre départ. **(partant)** Bonne chance.

 **Luna :** Vous croyez qu'on a une chance que personne nous remarque et que tout se passe bien ?

 **Lexa :** Aucune, c'est bien pour ça qu'on y vas ?

 **Luna :** Carrément.

 **Fée Bleu :** ( **arrivant avec trois garçons** ) Mes enfants, je vous cherchait. J'ai appris que vous vous êtes porter volontaires pour l'exposé "vivre sur l'Île". Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous rappelez vos caractères assez agité. C'est donc pour ça que je vous présente vos camarades d'exposé qui vous accompagneront sur l'Île. Voilà Nicklaus, Seth et Alec.

 **Luna :** Génial des baby Sister. Bon bah pour l'amusement on peut faire une croix dessus les filles.

 **Fée Bleu :** Luna Hope **(Raven et Lexa éclate de rire en entendant le deuxième prénom de leurs amie)** fille de Mérida , je vous demande de surveiller vos paroles. Et vous Raven Alex Rachel Alice **( Lexa pouffe de rire)** je vous demanderai de vous retenir de rire, tout comme vous Lexa...

 **Lexa : (coupant la parole)** Oui Fée Bleu sa ne se reproduira plus.

 **Fée Bleu** : Très bien, je vais vous laisser je doit trouver une dixième personne pour vous accompagner.

 **Beth :** Attendez qu'est ce qui se passe si vous ne trouver pas un autre volontaire ?

 **Fée Bleu :** A chaque voyage scolaire je m'assure que vous soyer un nombre paire pour faire des équipe de deux, ainsi si un a un problème l'autre peut chercher de l'aide. Si vous n'êtes pas dix il n'y a pas de sorti. **(Partant)**.

 **Luna :** C'est pas bon ça. Si on va pas sur l'Île, je n'échapperait pas à la réunion de famille et si je doit supporter encore mes oncles, je vais vraiment devenir folle !

 **Beth :** Du calme Luna on va trouver. Lexa, premièrement pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on sache ton deuxième prénom ?

 **Lexa :** Pour pas être aussi ridicule que **(tousse et imite la voix de la Fée bleu)** Raven Alex Rachel Alice, sa serre à quoi tout ses prénom ?

 **Beth :** A l'appeler RARA. Donc Lexa et RARA vous devriez aller voir la fille de Tracassin.

 **Ruby :** Pour la convaincre mettez y le paquet elle veut tout simplement pas entende parler de cette Île.

 **Jenny :** On dit qu'elle est à Auradon suite à un contrat que son père à passer avec le directeur il y a longtemps.

 **Luna :** On acceptait sa fille et lui oubliait tout les contrat qu'il avait passer avec nos parents, à condition que sa fille reste irréprochable à la moindre bêtises, dehors.

 **Raven** : Tu croie vraiment que c'est une sainte ? Je les vu taguer les murs du collège et accusé les autres.

 **Beth :** Bref Rav', Lex' vous vous en charger, vous êtes de loin celles qui la connaît le mieux.

 **Raven :** On va voire ce qu'on peut faire tu viens Lex'.

 **Lexa :** Ouais bien sûr.

Après s'être mise d'accord les filles partir pour leur prochain cour sauf Raven et Lexa qui avait encore une heure devant elles.

 **Raven :** Bon comment on négocie avec la fille du plus gros escrocs de tout les temps ?

 **Lexa :** J'en sais rien, tu me dira comment ta fait. Moi j'ai le thé à prendre avec mon père, c'est 2h moin quart et je suis en retad. **(partant en courant)** Bonne chance Rav'.

 **Raven :** Traîtresse !

 **C'est tout pour de chapitre.** **Pour le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va arriver, la fille de tracassin.** **Alors voilà j'avais envie de vous faire un quif et de vous laisser choisir le nom de de personnage. J'attends vos commentaires je prendrai le nom que je préfère**


	3. Roxie

**Raven : (cherchant de partout la fille de Tracassin) (Pensee)** OK Raven tu cherche la pro des foûteuse de merde, une légende pour toute les casse pied d'Auradon. Elle doit pas être difficile à trouver ? Cherche un feu ou des sirène de Policier. ( **marche longtemps)** Un tag ! C'est bon ça, suis le tague Raven suis le. Et arrêté de te parler à toi même, tu risque de finir comme t'as grand mère. **(secoue la tête)** Ho non non je veux pas finir comme ma grand mère.

En suivant un tag qui longeait un mur, Raven y découvrir Roxie qui s'amusait à taguer un R sur le mur.

 **Raven :** Hé Roxie !

 **Roxie :** Génial, le piaf est de retour. Qu'est ce que tu me veux Raven ?

 **Raven :** Je vais aller droit au but. Il faut que tu vienne avec nous sur l'Île pour l'exposé.

 **Roxie :** Depuis quand t'es une élève à exposé ? Et c'est qui le "nous" ?

 **Raven :** On s'en fout de ces question. On est neuf et il en faut dix et tu est celle qui connaît le mieux l'Îls de nos connaissances.

 **Roxie :** Très bien je viendrai avec vous.

 **Raven :** Sérieux ?

 **Roxie :** Ouais bien sûr. Si tu trouve un poulet qui vole, que tu lui apprend à parler et qu'il me le demande en dansant la macarena sur une patte.

 **Raven :** T'as pas plus réaliste?

 **Roxie :** ( **hausse des soursil)** Amené moi Annabeth en robe.

 **Raven :** Le poulet je peux le remplacer par un corbeau ?

 **Roxie :** Pars tu perds ton temps. Si un jour je retourne sur l'Île c'est que je serait suicidaire ou plus folle que Lexa. Ha et juste comme ça tu devrai partir vite. (part)

Raven ne pas le temps de se demander pourquoi "partir vite" quand elle compris le mauvais tour que lui avait jouer Roxie. Elle regarda le tag de la fille de tracassin qui n'était autre qu'un majestueux corbeau où la brune au yeux bleu avais signer RAVEN.

 **Raven : (téléphone)** Allô Jenny, tu crois que tu pourrai me rendre un service ? J'ai un tag à faire disparaître tu pourrai me faire un tour de magie et me régler le problème ?

 **Jenny : (téléphone)** Ouais bien sûr attention juste que je sort de cour.

 **Raven : (téléphone)** Ho t'es en cour de quoi ?

 **Jenny : (téléphone)** Physique chimie.

 **Prof de physique chimie : (telephone)** Bon ça suffit je vous rappelle que vous êtes en cour Raven Alex Rachel Alice je vous demanderai de ne pas contacter votre amie pendant les temps scolaire.

 **Raven :** **( téléphone)** Ravis de vous entendre aussi ça fait combien temps que je suis pas venu à vos cour ? Deux trois mois vous me manquerai presque. Je vais réfléchir à potentiellement ne pas secher vitre prochain cour. Bye.

 _pendant ce temps en cour_

 **Raven : (téléphone** ) Ravis de vous entendre aussi ça fait combien temps que je suis pas venu à vos cour ? Deux trois mois vous me manquerai presque. Je vais réfléchir à potentiellement ne pas secher vitre prochain cour. Bye.

 **Prof :** Bon après cette interruption nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre cour exercer pour les volontaires à l'exposé "vivre sur l'Île" qui sont autoriser à dire au revoir à leurs familles avant leurs départ.

 **Ruby :** Attendez ça veut dire qu'on saute tout les autres cours ?

 **Prof :** Exactement Ruby.

 **Ruby :** Mais c'est génial !!!

 **voilà un petit chapitre (je pense en faire des beaucoup plus long dorénavant)**

 **résumons les fait**

 **on a eu le droit à l'arrivée de Roxie (nom donner par Ange) Qu'avez vous en se de ce personnage**

 **elle m'a pas trop l'aire chaude pour aller sur l'Île c'est mauvais signe.**

 **BREF le prochain chapitre nous nous pencheront sur la famille de nos héroïnes**


	4. Famille

**A la famille**

 **uni ou qui se dechire**

 **aimante ou absente**

 **on va tout savoir de comment les perso voient leur famille**

 **go**

 **Annabeth Pan**

Annabeth était actuellement assis sur la fenêtre de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Luna. Elle s'était assise face à l'extérieur et laisser ses pied pendre dans le vide. Toutes ses amies était aller retrouver leurs famille pour leur dire au revoir mais Annabeth n'avait pas vraiment de personne à qui dire au revoir.

 **Luna : (entre)** Salut tu fais quoi ?

 **Beth : (s'assoie sur son lit)** Je te renvoi la question, tu vas pas dire au revoir à ta famille ?

 **Luna : (s'assoie en face de Beth)** Si je doit dire au revoir à mes trois oncle, mes neuf cousin, mes grand parent et à la moitié des ours de la forêt au cas où l'un d'eux seraie mon père. Je suis pas sur d'arriver à temps pour partir. Et toi tu fais pas dernier tour au pays imaginaire ?

 **Beth :** Pour quoi faire ? Dire au revoir à mon père ? Mon père est un gamin incapable de s'occuper de son propre gosse, je lui dit adieux y a plusieurs année déjà.

 **Luna** : Il t'as blesser ce jour là ?

Il m'a renier...

 **Luna :** Tu l'avais menacer...

 **Beth :** De brûler son arbre-maison, c'était des parole en l'air. Je lui demandai juste de laisser un peu de coter ses garçon perdu pour ce consacré à sa famille.

 **Luna :** Tu lui a demander de choisir entre ses deux familles. Si aujourd'hui on te demanderai de choisir entre nous et ta famille.

 **Beth :** C'est vous ma famille, Lexa, Raven, Ruby, Jenny et toi.

 **Luna :** Et c'est pareil pour Péter et ses garçons perdus.

 **Beth :** Ouais... mais il a quand même tord.

 **Luna :** Comme toujours.

sonnerie de téléphone

 **Beth : (téléphone)** Allô ?

 **Raven : (téléphone)** Beth, petit problème Roxie refuse.

 **Beth : (téléphone)** T'as essayer de négocier ?

 **Raven : (téléphone)** Ouais mais à moins que t'ai une soudaine envie de mettre une robe...

 **Beth : (téléphone)** OK t'inquiète je me charge de Roxie.

 **Raven : (téléphone)** Tu vas mettre une robe ?

 **Beth : (téléphone)** Parfois il faut ce sacrifier pour le bien commun ?

 **Lexa Mad** eater

 **Chapelier fou :** Quelqu'un veux une demi tasse ?

 **Lexa :** Pa' on va manquer de tasse si tu les coupe toutes en deux.

 **Lapin :** Lexa tu est en retard pour le thé.

 **Le Chat :** Ou en avance pour celui de demain.

 **Lexa :** Ou alors je ne viens juste pas pour le thé !

 **Loir :** Comment ça "pas pour le thé " c'est insensé.

 **Lexa :** Un loir qui parle, un lapin avec une montre, une chenil qui fume et un sourire sans chat ce n'est pas insensé. Mais que je vienne autre que pour le thé c'est insensé ?

 **Lièvre :** OUI !

 **Chapelier :** Assez, que veut tu m'a fille ?

 **Lexa :** Je vais partir quelque temps sur l'Île mais ne t'inquiète pas je serait pru...

 **Chapelier :** Mais tu vas loupé le thé !

 **Lexa :** Oui papa je vais loupé le thé.

 **Chapelier :** C'est... c'est...

 **Le** **Chat :** Pas si grave. Il suffira de service une tasse et demi à chacun d'entre nous et ceci à l'envers deux fois sur une pour que le thé ne vienne pas à nous manquer.

 **Lexa : (chuchote)** Le chat, sa veut absolument rien dire.

 **Le Chat :** ( **chuchote** ) Nous on sait que cette phrase n'as aucun, pas eux.

 **Chapelier :** C'est Génial, super idée le chat tu aura une tasse entière aujourd'hui.

 **Lexa :** Bon bah au revoir alors. Et papa arête de couper les tasse ! Sers juste moins de thé.

 **Jenny Blue**

 **Jenny :** Je suis rentré ! Papa ?

 **Jordan :** Absent il est encore avec son pote Aladin et Jasmine.

 **Jenny :** Il aime beaucoup trop tenir la chandelle.

 **Jordan :** Plus précisément, il est la chandelle.

 **Jenny :** Bref t'aura la lampe pour toi toute seule, je doit aller sur l'Île...

 **Jordan :** Sur l'Île ! C'en est hors de question.

 **Jenny :** Je te demandai pas l'autorisation.

 **Jordan :** Tant mieux parce que tu ne l'as pas. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, et puis Jafad est toujours en liberté. Je t'in...

 **Jenny :** ( **fige sa soeur)** C'est bon tu me soûle on se voit dans quelque semaine. Bye ( part)

 **Ruby Réd**

 **Ruby :** Je suis rentré ! Ho mamie c'est moi...

 **Mamie :** ( **vise Ruby avec une arbalète)** Tu as t'as cape aucun risque de transformation en loup ?

 **Ruby :** ( **montre cape)** Aucun.

 **Mamie** : ( **baisse son arme** ) Desolé je me suis déjà fait manger une fois par ta mère, je refuse que ça se reproduit.

 **Ruby :** Ou est maman en faite ?

 **Mamie :** Sûrement dans la fort à chercher l'inspiration. Je serai toi je partirai avant qu'elle revienne avec un autre de ses poème de hippie. Et après c'est moi la grand mère gaga.

 **Ruby :** En parlant de partir... je me suis inscrite à un voyage pour aller sur l'Île.

 **Mamie** : Quoi ?

 **Ruby :** C'est rien de très dangereux juste un exposé.

 **Mamie :** Et qu'est ce que tu fais encore la ? Tu devrai partir immédiatement de ses bois ennuyeux et t'amuser sur cette Île. Va si avant le retour de ta mère sinon tu va avoir le droit à son vieux poème sur les fleure. Cours, part, vol ma fille.

 **Raven Birs**

 **(cache les yeux de Raven)** Qui est ce ?

 **Raven :** Lexa ? Ben ? A je sais cet encore cet idiot de Jay.

 **Jay :** Hé ! Moi qui voulait t'offrir un cadeau je viens de changer d'avis.

 **Raven :** Un cadeau ? C'est quoi ?

 **Jay :** C'est plus rien je suis vexé, mon ego viens de se prendre un coup.

 **Raven :** ( **embrasse)** Il va mieux ton ego ?

 **Jay** : Encore un peu vexé ( **embrasse** ) C'est mieux.

 **Raven :** Alors je peut avoir mon cadeau ?

 **Jay :** Ferme les yeux.

Raven ferma les yeux et quand elle les ouvrit elle vit autour de son coup un manifeste collier rouge.

 **Raven :** Il est magnifique... tu l'as voler ?

 **Jay :** Voilons, j'en aurai voler un plus cher. Non celui là je les acheter.

 **Raven :** Il est magnifique.

 **Jay :** Tous comme toi. ( **embrasse** )

 **Mal** : **(arrivant avec Evie)** Woua notre Jay amoureux qui y aurai crus ?

 **Evie :** **(essuie larmes invisibles)** Et dire que c'était encore hier qu'il volait sa premier sucette, il grandi si vite.

 **Jay :** C'est bon les filles on a compris, vous voulez pas juste nous laisse seul ?

 **Mal :** Comment ça Jay Jafard Junior, dit tout de suite qu'on te fait honte.

 **Jay :** C'est bon les filles laissez nous tranquille. On voulais aller vers le terrain de basket s'allonger dans l'herbe tran...

 **Evie :** Génial on vient avec vous dans ce cas.

 **Jay :** Mais... Raven.

 **Mal :** ( **prend bras Raven** ) Raven savait ce qui l'attendait...

 **Evie :** ( **prend l'autre bras Raven)** ...Tu sors avec Jay, ça implique notre vengeance.

 **Jay :** Je vous ai embêter qu'un fois.

 **Mal :** Et nous qu'une semaine, estime toi heureux sa fait un mois qu'on suit Carlos de partout.

 **Raven :** De toute façon les filles aussi devait nous rejoindre sur le terrain.

 ** _terrain de basket_**

 **Raven :** ( **rit** ) Non sérieusement ?

 **Mal :** Je le jure Jay à garder ce caillou pendant trois mois.

 **Jay :** J'avais six ans et tu disais qu'il était magique.

 **Mal :** On s'en fout de ce que je disais, mec. C'était un caillou.

 **Beth :** **(arrivant avec Lexa, Luna, Jenny, et Ruby)** Salut tout le monde.

 **Evie** : Salut les filles, asseyez vous.

 **Raven :** Alors ça c'est bien passer avec vos familles ?

 **Lexa :** Je sais pas, je sais jamais avec mon père.

 **Jenny :** Plutôt bien, mais faite moi penser à débloquer ma soeur avant de partir.

 **Ruby :** Ma grand mère m'as quasiment expulsé de chez moi pour que j'aille sur l'île.

 **Beth :** Luna et moi on a passez notre tours mais j'ai eu le temps de convaincre Roxie. Donc on est assez pour aller sur l'Île !

 **Prochain Chapitre avec des descendant de mechant**


End file.
